


What About Us

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander one-shots and short stories!You may request!Can have smut, I'll be putting a warning on the chapter title.Smut can be skippable.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What About Us

Donald was never an ordinary duck especially when it came to finding his place in the world. Donald always thought he was an outcast, a reject to the world. He never had good luck; he always had ”bad luck, ” at least that was until his unforgettable cousin, Gladstone needed him. His lucky, annoying, handsome cousin needed Donald. No one else would be able to help with Gladstone's ”issue.” 

The ”issue” being Gladstone was in love. Why Gladstone needed Donald he had no idea.

”Please, Cuz!” Gladstone pleaded over the phone. 

”Why do I need to do it? Get Della or Fethry.”

”But Don–”

”Don't, ”but Don, ” me.”

”Please I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important to me.”

Donald hates to admit it but Gladstone was right he wouldn't bother Donald unless it was important. 

”Fine! Tell me how I'm supposed to help.”

Gladstone arranged for Donald and him to meet in a private room in the Manor, where they wouldn't be disturbed.

”Okay, you got me in here; what's all this about?”

The gander looked at his cousin with a face that Donald couldn't read. It made knots in both of their stomachs. When a minute passed and Gladstone didn't speak, Donald did. ”So?”

”Donald, remember when you had to take care of me because I suddenly came down with the flu?”

Donald remembers as if it happened yesterday but it happened nearly 25 years ago. ”Yes, of course, it was the worst two weeks of my life.”

Gladstone tried to hide the pain that made its way into his heart as Donald spoke those words. Donald didn't take notice and continued, ”why bring that up?”

”It happened during those two weeks that I fell in love.”

”Okay, and with who the only people that were there were Uncle Scrooge, Della, and me?”

Then it all clicked into place for Donald, the gears were turning in his brain and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Probably a mix of both. Donald was pretty sure he remembered that Gladstone had told him back when they were teenagers that Gladstone was gay. So that left two people.

”I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, Don, I just wanted to be closer to you.”

”YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!”

Gladstone quickly made Donald shut his beak by putting his hand over it. ”Will you keep your voice down!”

Neither of them said anything for a bit of time, Gladstone and Donald had to look at anything but each other. Finally, Gladstone broke the tension. ”Now you know the truth.”

”So?”

”So? You're not going to tell, are you?”

”Gladstone we're adults we can handle this like adults.”

”What do you think?”

”I'm flattered. I am, but like why? Why me of all people!”

”How can I NOT! Don you are the most important, handsome, goddamn funniest, craziest, caring duck in the whole world.”

Donald felt his face heat up from his cousin's praise.

”You think so?”

”I know so, it's why I said I love you.”

Donald didn't know what to say at that moment and he didn't have to say anything because his movements and his heart said the words for him. Donald leaned in closer to Gladstone and Gladstone leaned in as well and they closed the gap. 

The kiss was slow and passionate as if they were long time lovers. Gladstone's head was spinning because he couldn't believe he was kissing his long time love and his cousin. 

The kiss ended and Gladstone spoke first, ”D-money? I love you.”

Donald didn't hesitate to say, ”I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
